1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pigment composition, particularly suitable for colouring plastics materials.
2. State of the Art
It is known in the art to use the intermediate procress of colour concentrates (master batch) for colouring plastics materials. In this process, a resin mass containing 50 to 60% pigment is prepared. During the process, the pigment and resin are subjected to high temperature and high shear forces until the pigment is completely homogenised in the polymer mass. It is desirable for the pigments used to withstand these conditions and, moreover, when the master batch obtained is used to colour the final polymer and is reprocessed by injection or extrusion to provide an object, for them to continue maintaining their heat resistance so as not to lose their good properties of light fastness, weather strength and resistance to other aggressive atmospheric agents once incorporated in the object.